<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Little Things by Domika83</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25275370">Little Things</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Domika83/pseuds/Domika83'>Domika83</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Frozen (Disney Movies)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>All about the feels, F/F, Fluff</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 08:35:43</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,101</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25275370</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Domika83/pseuds/Domika83</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Feels, only feels, nothing but feels.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Elsa/Honeymaren (Disney)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Elsamaren Summer 2020</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Little Things</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>*”Out of everyone You could have chosen, why me?” Elsamaren-summer-2020</p><p>*Inspired lightly by songs:<br/>Ella Mai – Naked; https://youtu.be/TTmPzGjCeG4</p><p>Kehlani - Feelsn,<br/>JoJo - Small Things:<br/>Beyonce - Love On Top;<br/>Natalie Cole - This Will Be;<br/>Celine Dion - Then You Look At Me (from Bicentennial Man)</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It was one of the last warm autumn afternoons. Elsa was enjoying it, sitting under her favorite tree with the view of the river. When the sun started setting, she felt someone sit next to her; it was her favourite human being – Honeymaren.</p><p>
  <span>“Hi, Snowflake,” Maren said with a smile and gently kissed her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hello, Honey,” Elsa said, returning a smile. “How was your day?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Bit busy, but I`m happy I can spend the rest of it with you”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Elsa welcomed a little blush visiting her cheeks. “I'm happy you are here,” Elsa said, scooching closer and putting her head on Maren’s arm.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Elsa, can I ask you a question?” Maren asked, wrapping her arm around Elsa's waist.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You already did,” Elsa answered, smirking. “And yes, of course, you can ask me anything”.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Maren smiled and said, “Elsa, out of everyone you could have chosen, why me?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hmm... the simple answer would be because I love you, Honey. Those three words sum up everything that's in my heart. But they stand for a lot of little things that make my heart, my mind, and my soul dance. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“There are many things I admire about you. You are strong, fierce, no one can match you in a fight, but also you are caring and soft. I’ve been watching you - how you are always tough but very patient with children when you teach them how to fight; you make sure they understand every step of the process, and you make it fun or strict as needed. I’ve seen how you've helped elders if they needed something - with a constant smile on your face, even if they were practically screaming the same thing for the fourth time in your ear.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You are beautiful inside and out. Sure you are easy on the eyes, but that is just in addition to being the warmest light I've ever felt from another human being. The light that melted my walls - and they were massive when we met for the first time. I had a lot of baggage within me and you patiently, with care, helped me to unpack it. You've helped me help myself.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I have never felt like that before. When I am with you, you give me so many feelings - I feel safe, I feel heard, I feel seen. You`ve seen Elsa, not the Queen or Fifth Spirit, just me. And I could be all of me with you, truly naked - the good, the moody, the angry, the fucked-up, the loving, the caring. Love was a stranger to me, and you helped me change it. One by one, you've made my guards go down; no matter how hard I`ve tried to run away from your love, you were always waiting for me. You actually listen when we talk to deep stuff but also to random thoughts and things I like. I could mention the place I loved to go, and later I would find some nuts or fruits waiting for me. I`ve always felt comfortable with you; you were next to me but also gave me space when I needed it. We can talk about anything or just sit in silence and it never feels forced, just right and easy.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I couldn't have chosen anybody else, Maren; you are the only one I want to be with from the moment I looked in your eyes, and all the rest only made me more secure in my choice. I might have realised that sooner, but better late than never,” Elsa chuckled. “I know what we have is real, I love you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I love you too Elsa.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>________</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Sooo… What about you Honey? Why did you choose me?” Elsa asked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well, to be completely honest,” Maren said, taking Elsa's hand in hers and stroking it delicately.  “There's nothing better for my sore muscles after a long day of work than the cool massages those beautiful hands can provide,” Maren said, smirking, and started laughing when she felt a snowball hit her head.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Dumbass!” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Haha, yes but I`m </span>
  <em>
    <span>your</span>
  </em>
  <span> dumbass,” Maren said, shrugging her shoulders and kissing Elsa on the head. “It's the best feeling, to know you are with me. My heart jumps every time I think that you let me in, that I can see all of your beauty. When you first came,  you were so royal and had tall, thick  barriers around you. The moments when you were letting me in, bit by bit, were like rays of sunshine. I have felt honoured I could have a glimpse into the real you, and it was a marvelous view.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I love your unwavering character; there is no task that could discourage you. You were so determined to learn all you could about our tribe. Day by day, no matter what we threw at you, you were tackling it methodically until you mastered it. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Some people will never see past the “Ice Queen,” but your heart is so warm, kind, and caring; it could provide heat forever. When I see how lines of kids are forming when you get back from doing daily chores... and you just smile, no matter how tired you are. You make them the tiny icy whatever toy, tool, or anything they want - I know I`ll do anything to protect you. Yes, I know you can protect yourself perfectly, but it's me who can make killer stew.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Also, you were the first person who wasn't afraid of me. Maybe it’s because of your powers, but I feel like even without them you would be a force to be reckoned with. The fact that I am the best warrior made most of the people keep their distance from me. Those who left were discouraged by me being the next tribe leader. They respected me, they listened to me, but they were too afraid to get close to me; only Ryder was always there. I felt like there was not much for me in the forest. I was torn between my duty to my tribe and the feeling that my heart wants to be somewhere else. I've spent so many days exploring the forest to look for any crack in the mist, but couldn't find anything. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“My heart was lost, and then you came and looked at me with those big, bright, brilliant, deep blue eyes, and I realised what I have been searching for.  Then everything happened so naturally. I realised there's nobody who I could love better than you. You are my shining star, my guiding light. Ain't nobody else that makes me feel this way, Snowflake". </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  
</p><p>
  
</p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Thank you Superamy777 for editing!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>